1. Field
The disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a data processing device that performs a gamut mapping, a display device including the data processing device, and a gamut mapping method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, an organic light emitting display device, an electrowetting display device, a plasma display panel device, an electrophoretic display device, etc., have been developed. The display devices are employed in various fields for use in electronic devices, e.g., a smart phone, a digital camera, a notebook computer, a navigation system, etc.
In general, the display device receives an image signal from an external source. To display an image, the display device converts a data format of the image signal to a data format suitable for the display device.